Único
by Rei Kinomoto
Summary: Las Guerras Santas han terminado, pero los problemas continúan para uno de sus sobrevivientes. No es fácil encajar cuando eres tan diferente a todos, pero… ¿Realmente es tan diferente?


**Único**

Una figura encapuchada se deslizó en silencio entre las sombras del patio, hasta llegar a la cerca de metal, la cual saltó con una facilidad pasmosa. Cayó suavemente al otro lado mientras la capucha resbalaba de su cabeza, revelando los dos peculiares puntos que tenía en vez de cejas, que lo delataban como un ser único.

Un Lemuriano.

¡Clac! ¡Clac! ¡Clac!

Los ruidos metálicos de un callejón cercano hicieron que cada músculo se le tensara. Con un rápido movimiento volvió a cubrir su cabeza, asegurándose que su frente quedara lo suficientemente oculta, para luego tele-transportarse hacia aquel sitio, dispuesto a encontrar a quien estuviera allí y darle una buena paliza.

¡Miau!

Alzó uno de sus lunares mientras veía salir a un solitario gato de entre los recipientes de basura. Falsa alarma. Tal vez estaba demasiado aprensivo últimamente, aunque tenía buenas razones para estarlo: había tenido la segunda peor semana de su vida y nada parecía indicar que su mala racha terminara pronto. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que continuaría el resto de su vida.

Llevó instintivamente su mano hacia su rostro y rozó con los dedos el lugar donde estaban sus más distintivos rasgos Lemurianos, y por ende los causantes de sus mayores problemas. Y es que esos dos puntos parecían gritar a los cuatro vientos que era diferente, que no era normal y que nunca llegaría a serlo, porque no sólo tenía habilidades (naturales y aprendidas) que nadie más poseía, sino que sobre todas las cosas, era el último de los suyos.

Apretó los puños lleno de rabia ante este pensamiento, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas por la calle rumbo a la bahía.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel recuerdo aún doliera tanto? Ya tenía 14 años, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces y a pesar de todo…

No dejaba de sentir ese espantoso vacío en el estomago.

- En el pasado, un gran y diabólico poder fue liberado…-había repetido Mu en murmullos aquella vez, sentado en las escaleras de Aries, sosteniendo un antiquísimo libro que amenazaba con deshacerse entre sus manos-. Y al final de la batalla, Athena lo selló por 256 años… 256 –dijo finalmente alzando la mirada hacia el atardecer.

Kiki miró de reojo al guardián de la Primera Casa, al tiempo que fingía tomar otro puñado de polvo de estrellas para continuar trabajando en la armadura que tenía en frente. Desde que encontró ese viejo libro en el Templo Principal, un par de semanas atrás, la actitud de su Maestro era bastante extraña: no lo dejaba ni por un momento, murmuraba cosas, constantemente hacía cálculos y consultaba fechas de forma casi frenética.

Y no le decía ni una palabra sobre lo que le preocupaba.

De pronto Mu se volvió hacía él, atrapándolo en pleno fisgoneo.

- Kiki -genial, ya lo iba a reprender-. ¿Te gustaría ir a Japón junto a Seiya?

- Sí, ya no me voy a distrae--… - se detuvo un momento, y extrañado se volvió hacia su maestro - ¿A Japón?

- Sí, a Japón. Los Caballeros de Bronce me dijeron que la habías pasado bien cuando estuviste allí.

- La verdad, sí -contestó sinceramente contento-, si quitamos a los Caballeros Negros y a los Caballeros de Plata -bromeó poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Me pregunto cómo estarán Makoto y los demás…

Mu lo miró con repentino interés.

- ¿Hablas de los chicos del orfanato? -Kiki asintió-. ¿Te llevabas bien con ellos?

- ¡Claro! -exclamó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-. Me divertí mucho con ellos. Me enseñaron a jugar fútbol, es un juego muy divertido, señor Mu, parece muy sencillo, sólo tiene que meter la pelota dentro de un arco para tener un punto, pero tiene muchas reglas y…

Kiki continuó hablando de su experiencia con otros niños mientras Mu se limitaba a mirarlo atentamente, escuchando todo lo que decía, analizando cada gesto para estar seguro que sus palabras eran sinceras, y así lo era. El Dorado sonrió levemente ante el entusiasmo que demostraba su pequeño discípulo, mientras éste le explicaba cómo los niños se habían dedicado a fastidiar a Miho (aunque no tenía idea de quién era) cuando ésta se encontraba con Seiya, y cómo se enfadaban con él por usar sus "habilidades lemurianas" cuando jugaban.

- …Pero no era en serio, en realidad creían que mi telequinesis era lo más genial que habían visto, de hecho se peleaban por tenerme en su equipo -concluyó con una sonrisa pícara al recordarlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo: el Santo de Aries lo veía con cierta... ¿tristeza?-. Maestro, ¿sucede algo?

- No -contestó inmediatamente, cambiando rápidamente a un gesto más alegre-. Suena como un lugar realmente agradable.

- Lo es… pero yo prefiero estar con usted -afirmó con total franqueza, al tiempo que volvía a poner toda su atención en la armadura-. Quiero aprender a reparar las armaduras, convertirme en el Santo más fuerte y proteger a Athena. Quiero que usted esté orgulloso de mí.

Mu se sorprendió un poco ante aquellas palabras. Durante un instante, volvió su mirada hacía las primeras estrellas que aparecían en el cielo con expresión inescrutable. Después de un largo suspiro, se colocó de pie y camino hasta su joven discípulo.

- Quizá te merezcas un pequeño descanso después de lo que hiciste durante la guerra contra Poseidón -el más pequeño de los Lemurianos le miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. Por eso te pregunté si querías ir con Seiya.

- ¿En serio? -Mu asintió serenamente-. ¡Gracias Maestro!

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía? Si tan sólo hubiera intuido que algo andaba mal cuando su Maestro se despidió de él, cuando le miró directamente a los ojos y le recordó que siempre debería estar orgulloso de lo que era, pasara lo que pasara.

- "…Somos diferentes, pero no por ello dejamos de ser humanos."

En ese momento sintió un incómodo nudo en la garganta, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Fue terriblemente ingenuo… por no decir un verdadero idiota.

Se despidió entusiasmado del Santo Dorado, caminando junto a Seiya, mientras el Guardián de Aries lo observaba desde lo alto de las escaleras de Aries hasta que se perdió de vista.

Esta fue la última que lo vio con vida.

Tiempo después, Shiryu le confesó que Mu les había pedido llevarlo lo más lejos posible del Santuario, porque "tenía un mal presentimiento". Presentimiento que pronto se tradujo en la cruel guerra contra Hades.

Finalmente detuvo su frenética carrera cuando llegó a la playa. Ya había pasado la media noche y el cielo estaba despejado, mostrando unas estrellas brillantes, como pocas veces las había visto en Japón. Reconoció en lo más alto del cielo la constelación de Aries, se quitó la capucha de su suéter y dejó que la brisa marina desordenara su cabello.

Suspiró amargamente.

Ahora entendía por qué su Maestro le había dado esa última advertencia. No había tardado mucho en descubrir que sus poderes que tanto asombraban a algunos y desconcertaban a otros, también podían aterrar a la gente, hasta el punto de tratarlo como a un monstruo: murmuraban a sus espaldas, huían de su presencia, se negaban a dirigirle la palabra, lo aislaban sin la menor piedad y hasta se lo gritaban en la cara.

- Un monstruo… ¿eso es lo que soy?

- No, sólo eres diferente.

Kiki se volvió inmediatamente encontrándose con una chica de su edad, de piel morena, bastante delgada y espeso cabello negro. Lo miraba fijamente con expresión seria, mientras acarreaba lo que reconoció como la bicicleta de Miho.

- Padma, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó perplejo

- Vi cuando escapabas del orfanato, así que vine a la bahía.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

- Siempre vienes a la playa cuando quieres entrenar o tienes problemas -comentó ella alzando las cejas, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Rayos… ¿Se había vuelto tan predecible?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza ante este pensamiento, mientras observaba como la muchacha caminaba hasta su lado, dejando la bicicleta cuidadosamente sobre la arena.

Si había alguien que competía con él en rareza en el orfanato, esa era Padma. No sólo se destacaba por su piel morena, sus poco comunes ojos color violeta brillante, si no también por curiosa forma de ser y la inusual forma en la que terminó en el orfanato.

Había llegado allí luego de que la policía japonesa hubiera desmantelado una red de tráfico de personas; un sombrío asunto en el cual habían detenido a un grupo de marineros indios por contrabando de mercancía, entre las cuales se encontraba Padma, una niña hindú por la que algún adinerado japonés había pagado una jugosa suma de dinero, y que felizmente habían encontrado antes de llegar a su destino. Sin tener un solo documento que les diera pistas sobre su país de origen, la enviaron al orfanato mientras concluían sus investigaciones.

Generalmente mantenía una actitud templada, independientemente de lo que sucediera ("Quizás, porque cualquier problema le parece una tontería después de lo que vivió", pensaba el Lemuriano), pero aquella noche parecía verdaderamente enfadada.

Permanecieron en un incomodo silenció durante algún rato, en el cual ella solo se limitó a ver en dirección al mar, observando el vaivén de las olas con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. Aquello no era bueno.

- Kiki, ¿por qué querías abandonarnos? -le reprochó de pronto.

- No estoy abandonando a nadie. Además, no creo que nadie me vaya extrañar…

- ¿Nadie? ¿Acaso Akira, Makoto, Mamoru y yo somos "nadie"?

- ¡No! Es sólo que… -murmuró, mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente una vez más, frotándola como si intentara borrar aquellos puntos-, ya les he causado suficientes problemas por ser… lo que soy.

- Con que es eso… -dijo con cierto tono de angustia-. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

El simple recuerdo de lo sucedido le hacía sentirse miserable, a tal punto, que involuntariamente comenzó a restregar su sien con más fuerza. Ya no sabía que pensar sobre sí mismo. Por un lado comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado de ser Lemuriano, por otro, sabía que esto era todo un ultraje a la memoria de su Maestro. ¿Qué debía hacer? Jamás había extrañado tanto a Mu como en ese momento, tal vez le hubiera aconsejado algo, cualquier cosa que le quitara ese tormento…

Unas manos morenas envolvieron la suya y la apartaron de su rostro.

- Los seres humanos rechazan a lo que temen, temen a lo que no pueden controlar, y no pueden controlar aquello que no logran comprender -Padma lo miraba directamente a los ojos con actitud serena-. Si asustaste a esas personas, fue porque no quisiste doblegarte y ayudaste a aquellos que lo necesitábamos. No quiero que te ocultes más, porque no tienes nada de que avergonzarte -susurró suavemente tranquilizándolo un poco, antes de fijar su mirada en algún punto hacia la ciudad y soltar su mano-. Al fin llegaron -dijo de pronto, observando la calle más cercana.

Se volvió en la misma dirección, y reparó en la presencia de tres chicos corrían hacia ellos, a los que rápidamente reconoció como sus amigos. Makoto y Mamoru llegaron a paso rápido y con la apariencia de haber corrido un largo trecho; eran seguidos a cierta distancia por Akira que apenas y podía dar unos pasos más.

- ¿¿¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO? -gritó Makoto hasta casi dejarlo sordo, mientras lo sacudía por los hombros-. ¿¿¿¿ COMO SE TE OCURRE FUGARTE?

- Es que…

- No… tenías… porque irte… así -le increpó Akira, casi sin aliento

- Pero…

- ¿Sabes cómo se va a poner Miho? ¡Histérica! ¡Si el director te descubre, no podrás volver! -le advirtió Mamoru-. No le puedes dar esa satisfacción al zoquete de Tetsuya.

- Tetsuya dice que soy peligroso y que deberían echarme...

- ¿Y qué? Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer -contestó Makoto encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo importante, es que nosotros sabemos que jamás serías capaz de atacar a alguien sin razón. Además, la gente es envidiosa y cuando eres mejor que ellos, encuentran la forma de hacerte sentir mal. Ya, olvídate de eso y regresemos a casa -finalizó dándole una palmada en la espalda, y emprendiendo camino hacia la ciudad.

El antiguo aprendiz de Aries se quedó parado en silencio, observando a las cuatro personas frente a él alejándose de la playa. Al contrarió de lo que hubiera creído hacía unos minutos, ellos decidieron ir tras él, encontrarlo y ahora le pedían que volvieran, cuando estaba convencido de que lo mejor para todos era que se marchara para siempre…

- ¿Vienes? -escuchó de pronto la voz de Akira, sacándolo de sus reflexiones.

Kiki asintió llevando las manos hacía la capucha, con toda la intención de colocársela de nuevo, pero se detuvo en seco. Allí esta Padma, lanzándole una mirada de helada furia que poco le faltaba para tener el mismo efecto que un Tesoro del Cielo de Shaka. Inconscientemente soltó la prenda y mostró las palmas de sus manos en señal de derrota.

- Está bien, está bien. No me ocultaré -se disculpó con cara de cachorro regañado, gesto al que ella respondió con una sonrisa divertida antes de que se diera vuelta, en dirección a la calle más cercana.

El Lemuriano caminó tranquilamente entre el alboroto de Akira y Makoto, las quejas de Mamoru y la serena figura de Padma llevando la bicicleta de Miho. Les miró sonriente, para luego cerrar sus ojos por un instante, respiró profundamente, hasta que sus pulmones quedaron repletos y dio un largo suspiro, sintiendo se un poco más vivo cada segundo.

Bajo el cielo estrellado de Japón, en pleno mes de Marzo, con la constelación de Aries de testigo y la extraña sensación de que la brisa que los envolvía aun había una leve esencia del Cosmos de Mu de Aries, lo entendió todo.

Aquello que le había tratado de decir Padma, lo que era simple sentido común para Makoto, el último consejo de su Maestro…

Si, era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de las guerras santas.

Un Lemuriano.

El último de su raza.

Era único.

Pero no por ello estaba solo.

**Notas de la Autora:** Aquí les dejo mi primer one shot . Fue una idea que se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo, después de ver el Santuary Chapter de Hades, especialmente su openning, donde saparece Kiki despidiéndose muy alegremente de Seiya. Digamos que en ese momento me sentí bastante apenado por él: Mu moriría en poco tiempo y literalmente se quedaría solo en el mundo.

El asunto era bastante deprimente, así que pensé que podría ser de su vida unos años después, y de esta forma surgió este pequeño proyecto.

¿Quién es Padma? Pues, un personaje original del cual hice un dibujo y que es uno de mis favoritos. La idea de que tenga su propio fic dentro del universo de SS (en una versión que se sale de su línea de continuidad), es algo que me ha rondado por la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Desgraciadamente he estado muy ocupada con la universidad, pero me gusta el concepto, así que en lo que pueda, lo desarrollaré

Espero que les haya gustado.

Lorien (También conocida como Rei Kinomoto )


End file.
